


Do You Like Brahms

by TSV_EDFY



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSV_EDFY/pseuds/TSV_EDFY
Summary: Twoset version of Do You Like Brahms--Brett reenrolls in music school and is the bottom of his class. Eddy is the handsome prodigy that everyone looks up to.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Brett recently finished his degree at the School of Management, but because he couldn’t find a job (it turned out he just wasn’t very good at math, or finances in general) and because he loved violin so much, he decided to re-enroll in music school. His father wasn’t too happy about it, but his mother was thankfully supportive (“at least he tried”) and pulled some connections to get him in.

Today, the first year orchestra was rehearsing for an upcoming concert. The soloist was another student, whom Brett had not yet met. The guy was apparently a first year too, but he hadn't shown up for orientation or the first month of classes. He was also late for rehearsal. 

“Seems kind of rude to just miss class,” Brett complained to his deskie, Sophie. “And to make us wait.”

“Yeah, but he’s Edward Chen. He’s legendary. And he just won the International Tchaikovsky competition. It’s huge.”

“Hmm…” Brett wasn’t too impressed. He was also kind of hungry and wished this Edward guy would hurry it up. The conductor blabbering nonsense wasn’t helping. These old professors really need to get with the times.

Finally, five minutes later, the conductor motioned for everyone to quiet down and to give a welcoming around of applause for their soloist. 

Edward Chen entered from the side and walked to the center stage. Compared to the other first years—who showed up in sweats and hoodies—he looked much more put together. Even though he was late, he was impeccably dressed in an expensive looking jacket and well-fitting jeans, and not a hair was out of place. He bowed politely to the conductor and the orchestra and apologized for his delay. In other words, he looked like a successful musician, poised and elegant.

This didn’t impress Brett either. He yawned in boredom as the conductor waxed poetic about the achievements of Edward Chen, and he tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floor. Unfortunately, he must have done this too loudly, because the conductor suddenly glared his way and yelled, “ _Mr. Yang!_ ”

Brett blanched and looked up guiltily. Everyone was staring at him now, including the soloist. It was highly embarrassing. The conductor launched into a tirade about how back desk students, especially if they were old and untalented like Brett, should work harder and pay attention, and that people like Edward were great role models that they should seek to emulate. Brett turned pink and shrank behind his music stand.

_Ugh, how much longer_ , he thought in exasperation. He was pretty thick-skinned, but this was next level. 

Suddenly, a loud screech from the violin interrupted the conductor’s rant.

“Sorry,” said the soloist. He shot the conductor an apologetic gaze. “Bow slipped. But should we start?”

The conductor sucked in a deep breath and looked as if he was about to burst out with a string of curses, but he held it together and, after a moment of silence said, “Yes, let’s start.”

Brett heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank god that’s over,” he muttered to his deskie, scrunching his face with an annoyed pout. He didn’t notice Edward glancing at him, and then smiling with amusement when he saw Brett’s funny expression.

After class dragged to an end, it was already past lunch time and Brett made a beeline for the cafeteria. Unfortunately, he overestimated his abilities and slipped on the last step of the marble staircase.

“Shit,” he thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he tumbled forward.

But unexpectedly, he didn’t face plant into the ground, but was caught by a strong pair of arms and face-planted into a chest instead.

“Hey, watch out,” said a soft voice by his ear. It sounded surprisingly familiar.

A bit dazed, Brett looked up and found himself face to face with none other than Edward Chen.

The taller boy smiled and gently helped him stand upright. “You okay there?”

“Y-yeah,” Brett stuttered. “I’m fine. Thanks.” 

“No worries. Just be careful, okay? You seem to be having some bad luck today…”

Brett blushed and muttered something incoherent. Edward laughed.

“Okay, well, I’ll let you go. Nice meeting you. See you around.” He waved casually and sauntered away.

At this point, Sophie had caught up with Brett and gave him an appraising look. “Wow, tumbled straight into Prince Charming, huh? You sure are lucky today.”

Brett frowned. “Prince Charming? Please.”

“I mean, just look at him.”

Brett looked, and saw that in the few moments that had passed, a group of girls had already swarmed around Edward.

“Gross. They shouldn’t feed his ego like that. I’m pretty sure I’m better looking.”

Sophie eyed him skeptically. “…Pretty sure you’re…not?”

Brett watched Edward for another moment and then frowned. He realized suddenly he never introduced himself to the guy.

“Whatever,” he thought. “He’ll probably forget all about me anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for TSV. I hoped you liked it. Will try to update soon. Thank you for reading!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Brett saw a group of students gathered at the school bulletin and wandered over out of curiosity. There was a giant notice announcing open applications for a prestigious internship at the Wei Cultural Foundation. Brett perused it with some interest and was about to scan the info barcode when Julie remarked, “Brett, you’re not thinking of applying, are you?”

“Sure, why not?" Brett asked, blinking slowly a few times in confusion. "It says it’s open to everyone.”

She peered around with an innocent expression. “Yeah, but... It’s just that the program’s pretty selective, so …” The group of students hovering around shared knowing smiles. Brett noticed then that most of them sat in the front row in orchestra—the best of the class. Oops. “I’m not trying to be mean or anything, Brett, it’s just that I wouldn’t want you to waste your time, you know? Or, waste any more of it than you already have.”

Brett rolled his eyes. “Worry about yourself, Julie,” he started to say, but at this point, her attention had turned elsewhere.

Forgetting all about Brett, she and the group migrated a few steps down the hall, where Edward Chen had just turned the corner.

“Eddy!” she exclaimed, all soft smiles and fluttering lashes. “I missed you in class yesterday. Where were you?”

“Oh hey Julie,” said Edward, returning her smile. “Missed you too. I had a thing with professor……”

Brett scoffed. “Ew.” He had had a good opinion about Edward, but now he wasn’t so sure.

He finished scanning his barcode and quickly left, realizing that now would be a good time to nab himself a practice room.

After a long practice session, Brett shuffled out of the music building and cut through an empty side courtyard. It was early October—the sun had already set and it was a bit chilly. Brett shivered lightly and frowned. He’d played off cool earlier, but now that he was thinking about it again, he felt kind of annoyed. It’s true that he was much older and not as good as some of these other kids, but they didn’t have to be so mean about it.

“You’d think musicians were nice people,” he muttered, kicking absently at a stone in his path.

“ _Ouch_.”

Brett jumped. He noticed just then that someone was laying on the grass in the darkness, and that his stone had hit the person right in the head.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” he shouted as he ran over. “I didn’t see you. Are you okay—Oh, it’s you…”

As luck would have it, his victim was none other than Edward Chen.

Edward stood up slowly, still rubbing at his head and pulled an expression that was half-grimace, half-smile. He laughed when he saw Brett’s face. “So it’s you again. Why is it that whenever I run into you…”

Brett reddened in embarrassment. “Sorry. I really didn’t see you this time. Oh, and last time was an accident too!”

“It’s okay, I probably shouldn’t have been laying on the ground,” Edward said, brushing himself off.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cold to be laying out here, no?”

“I…yeah…I was just feeling. I don’t know, it helps me de-stress, and feel less nervous about the concert coming up,” Edward replied, appearing almost a bit shy.

Brett tilted his head thoughtfully. Could it be that even someone like Edward Chen felt nervous? Weird.

Maybe sensing the question in his eyes, Eddy changed the topic. “Where you headed? Dorms?”

“Nah, too old for that. Got an apartment few blocks away.”

“Oh cool. I’ll walk you.”

Brett gazed at him in perplexity. “Why?”

Edward shrugged. “Just want to take a walk. That alright with you?” He didn’t mention that crime rates were up around campus, and that Brett looked rather small and defenseless in his eyes.

“…I guess so…?” Brett’s voice trailed off hesitantly.

Turned out Edward wasn’t much of a talker. He just walked silently with his hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing his trademark, gentle smile. It was kind of nice, just walking quietly in the cool darkness through the small college town.

Brett didn’t like prolonged silence though.

“Hey are you applying for the internship? The one at the Wei Cultural Foundation.”

“Ah…no.” A look of discomfort passed over Edward’s face.

“Why not?” Brett asked curiously. “It’s a pretty good gig, isn’t it? Pays well, and is prestigious.”

“Yeah, it is a good opportunity,” Edward agreed vaguely. “You’re applying then?”

Brett nodded. “But not sure I’ll get it,” he admitted with a sigh. “Sometimes I think I really am too late to the game…anyway, I’m here. Thanks for walking me.”

“No problem,” said Edward. Suddenly, he reached out his hand. His index finger almost grazed the spot under Brett’s chin. “I can see that you’re practicing a lot. Don’t give up, Mr. Yang.”

Brett’s heart thudded loudly. Eddy smiled.

“See you later,” he said, already walking away.

Brett stared after him silently for a few moments, then shouted, “Wait, my name’s Brett!”

Eddy turned back, laughing, and said, “Eddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to kind-of-sort-of follow the original drama (although not the ending lol), so of course there will be some heartache and melodramatic love triangles hehe. (Who would Brahms be without Clara and Robert?) Hope you guys are into that :D Thank you again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Against all odds, Brett got the internship (and Julie didn’t, ha). It really was a good gig, he discovered, just a few afternoons a week spent on event planning and the like. Easy peasy.

The first day, after brief introductions and a tour of the office, the staff took Brett and his two co-interns out to dinner at a fancy new restaurant in town. Even the chairman of the Foundation—old Mrs. Wei—attended just to welcome them.

The Foundation’s director introduced them one by one. “This is Joanne, she’s a senior, violinist. And this Jason, violist. They’re both top of their class. And dating, as it were.”

Mrs. Wei smiled kindly at both of them (“Love birds, how nice”) then turned her attention to Brett. “And this is?”

“This is Brett, violinist. He’s a first year.”

Mrs. Wei looked quite interested at this. “A first year? Then you must be quite impressive! Although I don’t seem to recall seeing your name associated with any big competitions…?”

Brett laughed awkwardly. “Not really…and I haven’t won anything…” Actually, he didn’t know why he’d been chosen either.

“Brett is special. He graduated from the school of management already, and is getting a second degree at the conservatory,” the director explained. “We thought his finance background would be helpful.”

The subtext being, of course, that Brett wasn’t much of a violinist. Understanding this, the Chairman nodded politely but had clearly lost interest in Brett. So had the other staff, so even though it was a welcome dinner for all three interns, everyone mostly chatted with Joanne and Jason. At one point, Joanne tugged lightly at Brett with a look of concern.

“I’m okay,” Brett mouthed. He was slightly put out, but at least if they weren’t talking to him, he could focus on the food.

“Say, wasn’t Eddy supposed to come today?” Mrs. Wei asked suddenly. She explained to Joanne and Jason, “Edward Chen. I’m sure you guys have heard of him. He’s one of our artists; you could say we sponsor him. Lovely young man. Ms. Wilson, have you heard from him?”

“He just texted to say he’s a bit lost. Not his fault, the directions here are kind of confusing…Brett, maybe you can go out and see if you can find him and flag him down? He’s on the intersection of X and Y.”

“Oh, but I…okay, yeah, I’ll go check.” Brett glanced longingly at the platter of steak the waiter had just laid before him. Oh well, when you're a nobody, then you’re stuck doing menial tasks. That was as true in the classical music world as anywhere else.

Brett stood outside the restaurant and peered around the dark, empty street. The intersection of X and Y? Where would that be? He wasn’t the best with directions either…Thankfully, just as he was about take out his phone, he heard footsteps coming his way.

“Hey, Brett, is that you?”

“Oh, there you are,” Brett exclaimed, relieved. “They sent me out to look for you.”

Eddy trotted over to his side, a little out of breath. “Sorry, this place is really out of the way. Didn't mean to be a bother."

"That's okay."

"But look at you," Eddy said with a grin. "This means you got the internship after all, right? Should've told me. Congrats."

“Yeah.” But now knowing the real reason he’d gotten it, Brett felt pretty embarrassed. “Anyway, you also didn’t tell me you were one of their artists.”

“Ah, that. It’s not a big deal,” said Eddy with a shrug.

Brett made a funny face. Maybe to hotshots like Eddy, this wasn’t a big deal. But for someone like Brett, to get a sponsorship from this place would be a godsend. He let out a small, wistful sigh.

A chilly autumnal breeze whispered through the street. Brett shivered. Noticing this, Eddy touched him lightly on the waist and prompted him to go back in.

Upon seeing Eddy, Mrs. Wei was all smiles. She motioned for Ms. Wilson to scoot down one seat so that Eddy could sit next to her.

“It’s okay,” said Eddy. “I’ll just sit next to Brett.”

Brett looked up at him in surprise. 

“That’s okay with you, right?” Eddy whispered. 

Brett nodded silently. Besides, Eddy had already slid into the empty seat next to him at the end of the table, so it's not as if he had a say in the matter.

Mrs. Wei looked at them confusion and asked, “Do you know each other then?”

“Not really—” “We’re friends.”

They stared at each other, both a little speechless.

“Uh, I mean…”

“That is, we just met a week or two ago,” Eddy interjected smoothly. “But we’re on our way to becoming friends. Brett’s really great. I’m excited to work with him at the Foundation.”

“I see. That’s great. And you've met Jason and Joanne? Alright, good. So listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about this season’s program. I was thinking you could start with the Wienawski. It's got a real wow factor…”

After that, the conversation turned away from Brett again. He tucked into his food and tried his best to avoid any more embarrassing incidences. He also hoped Eddy didn’t think he was being mean…

Awhile later, Mrs. Wei began chatting with the staff about something else, and Eddy turned to Brett in the slight interlude. 

“Hey, I hope you weren’t offended,” Eddy said to him in a low voice.

Brett blinked a few times. Wasn’t that going to be his line?

“I didn’t mean to jump the gun. But I do like you, and was hoping we could be friends. Hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah…that’s—that’s fine,” Brett stammered. 

Eddy smiled at him. “Cool.” Brett’s heart did a funny little skip, which was probably nothing.

Anyway, after being ignored all evening, Brett felt a sudden flood of warmth. Eddy wasn’t so bad, after all. He hoped they could be friends too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh their episode today was so cute that I was inspired to write more hehe. Also I love Joanne and Jason. Hope you like it. By the way, in case it's not obvious, Toni's going to be in the story, but I don't intend to make her evil or anything. I always find bitchy second female leads such a tired trope -_-;


	4. Chapter 4

"Psst, Caroline, do you think I could use the practice room?"

The director of the foundation, Caroline Wilson, felt the onset of a headache. She stared at Brett with a stern expression and said, "We agreed that you can use it only after you finish your work. Correctly.”

"But it’s always taken in the evenings after work—”

"And your spreadsheet from last night was all wrong!"

"That wasn't my fault," Brett mumbled with a pout. "Excel crashed…”

Caroline raised a brow. Unfortunately, she felt herself softening at Brett’s scrunched up face, but no, she must hold strong.

“And I have a recital next week…you’re invited, by the way. You don’t want me to mess up during the recital do you?” Brett asked with a pleading grin. "It would reflect poorly on the Foundation."

Caroline buried her face in her hands and groaned. You see? This is why the Foundation only hires good students usually. Good, responsible students, who can do their own work.

“Fine, but then you have to come back in the evening to finish the accounts.”

“Roger that!”

Brett bowed theatrically and bounded out of there, making sure to wink at Joanne and Jason on his way out. There were advantages to being a bad student. You just have to be shameless about it.

When Brett got to the practice room though, there was already someone there, playing a beautiful rendition of Wienawski’s _Scherzo Tarantelle_. Brett was equal parts annoyed and awed. Curious as to who it was, he peeked through the small window pane in the door.

And who could it be but Eddy?

Wow, thought Brett, so this is what true talent looks like. Maybe he should have felt depressed about that, but mostly he felt impressed and inspired. If he practiced enough, maybe he might sound this good one day…one can dream..

He also was slightly amused. After watching Eddy perform for another few minutes, he couldn’t help bursting into laughter.

Eddy stopped abruptly and turned towards the door in surprise. Brett stifled his laugh and waved.

“Brett? What are you doing here?” Eddy asked, letting Brett in.

“I was going to practice, but guess you beat me to it.”

“Oh, sorry. Caroline told me the room would be free during the day…”

Brett waved off Eddy’s apology and told him it was fine, and that it was nice to hear him practice.

“Then why did you laugh?”

“Er…I just thought of something funny.”

“Which was?”

“…Okay don't be offended, but it was your face, okay?”

“ _My face?_ ”

Brett cleared his throat and looked away. “Er, you know… you just make funny expression sometimes, that’s all. It’s okay.”

Eddy frowned and protested, “Wait, it’s not okay. And they’re not funny expressions. They’re … they’re … they’re how I show my _passion_.”

“Okay. Yeah, that’s fine.” Brett gave him a soothing pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, now I—whatever. And I suppose you’re super in control of your face when you play?”

Brett gave this some thought. “Actually, I think so. At least no one’s ever made fun of me for that. Not that I’m making fun of you…anyway, do you want to see? I have a recital next week. Maybe you can offer some helpful advice.”

“You want me to listen and critique you?” Eddy asked, seemingly surprised.

“Yeah, is that okay? Or do you need to practice more?”

“No, uh, sure. Sure, happy to listen. Go ahead.”

Brett smiled cheerfully and hopped to it. He unpacked his violin and ran through his repertoire, with Eddy stopping him now and then to provide commentary. Eddy spoke very timidly at first, as if he wasn’t sure how Brett would take it, but when Brett demonstrated a certain resilience to criticism, he spoke more freely and what resulted was one of the more useful practice sessions Brett has had for awhile.

“Thanks,” Brett said afterwards.

Eddy shook his head and said no big deal. He then seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, “Most people don’t really like being critiqued, especially by their peers. You don’t mind though?”

“Why would I mind?” Brett asked curiously as he packed up his stuff.

“You don’t feel discouraged?”

“Not really. I just practice harder. Besides, I’m a 22 year old restarting as a freshman, do you really think I’m that easily discouraged?”

“That’s true,” Eddy murmured. “Must be nice, to have that confidence.”

Brett laughed. “I don’t know that I’d call it confidence. Rash and stupid, maybe. But anyway, I’m done, so you can have the room back. Thanks again for your help and sorry to disturb you.”

Before Brett walked out of the room, Eddy suddenly piped up with: “Actually—”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“It’s almost dinner time. Do you wanna…go get some food?”

Brett groaned. “Wish I could. But I have to go back to the office and work. Messed up an excel spreadsheet last night and I have to try and fix it.”

Eddy looked disappointed initially, but at the mention of excel, perked up again. “Oh, hey! I’m pretty good with excel. Maybe we can grab some sandwiches and I can help you? I mean, only if you want…”

Brett eyed Eddy strangely. Who the hell volunteers to help with excel spreadsheets? What a weirdo. But hey, if he was offering…

After grabbing sandwiches at a local deli nearby, they went back to the office. Brett flopped onto his desk with a look of despair and Eddy, taking pity on him, took a look at his file

“I see what you did. Hmm. I think you need to try splitting the columns. Do you know how? It’s like this.” Eddy took over the mouse and demonstrated.

Brett had no idea what he was doing, but was glad he was doing it. He nodded absently as he chewed happily on his large bite of sandwich. “And then what do you do?”

“And then…” And then Eddy finished half the project by himself while Brett spun idly in his chair and ate his sandwich.

After awhile, out of boredom, it occurred to Brett to ask, “How’s my face by the way?”

Eddy stopped what he was doing and stared at him. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“We were talking about expressions. Do I make funny faces when I play?”

Eddy’s eyes widened and he sputtered a bit of nonsense. A suspicious red crept up his face.

“No. Your face is fine,” he finally said, voice strangled. He may also have mumbled something that sounded like _cute_ , but probably not.

“Huh?” Brett asked.

“Nothing. You don’t make funny expressions.”

“Okay. That’s good. You can get back to work then.”

“Wait, but …but this is your work.”

“Yeah, but you’re almost done, aren’t you?

“No, but—”

“Come on Eddy, you’re so close…”

Brett saw Eddy’s resolve crumble and was filled with glee. Just as he thought. One must be a little bit shameless to get the best of life.


End file.
